chamboulement
by bellatrix12345
Summary: Elem une école de magie verra son train-train chamboulé à l'arrivé des trois jeunes filles.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis la personne qui vas poster les chapitre pour les trois filles que nous sommes, fat-mich, Bigie et moi, moron. nous sommes trois québécoise assées malheureuse de la non-existence d'école de magie au Québec, alors nous l'avons créées. Quoi de plus simple. Alors voici le premier chapitre vécus selon nos avatar. je vais donc poster un chapitre part semaine et ce sera un point de vue à la fois contrairement à ce chapitre je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.**

* * *

J'étais entrain de lire un livre très constructif, pas la magie pour les débutant, non le quidditch à travers les âges, Lorsque je reçu ma lettre, une lettre de l'école de magie. Bien sur comme j'habite à Québec il est évident que je n'irai pas à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers la plus réputée même ici, mais nous avons aussi une école à Québec et elle se nomme Elem. Tous les Gagnon y sont allés depuis des générations ça ne change pas depuis des lustres. Ma famille est une famille de sang-purs très réputée même jusqu'en France, il est vrai que comme il ne reste que trois grandes familles de sang-purs les mariages arrangés ne sont pas rare avec les famille réputées de France. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas car je suis la honte de la famille car mon père a choisi une née-moldue comme femme. Et oui ma grand-mère qui l'aimait beaucoup l'a laissé se marier avec la personne qu'il aimait et non la personne que la famille aimait… Mais bon il faut s'y faire les adultes de la famille me regardent comme un elfe de maison. Heureusement que je ne les vois pas trop souvent.

\- Marion descend ! dit ma mère, on vas chercher tes fournitures, j'espère que tu as ta liste.

-Oui j'arrive ! , où j'avais bien pu la mettre celle là, ha je sais je l'ai utilisé comme feuille brouillonne pour faire la liste des meilleures équipes de quidditch de la LNQ, la ligue nationale de quidditch, elle était sur mon bureau. Une fois la liste en main je descendis l'escalier pour rejoindre ma mère devant la cheminer. Elle me tendis la poudre de cheminette et nous disparûmes dans l'âtre profitant du fait que mon frère étais au camp pour nous éclipser avoir à craindre un mauvais coup au retour.

Une fois que nous ayons achetés les choses un peu moins importantes comme les plumes et le chaudron, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique d'un de mes oncles qui a lui aussi un enfant qui va à Elem cette année. Étant du côté des Gagnon il se montra très distant et fini par me vendre une baguette avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur.

\- Bon passons aux choses importante maintenant, dis-je une foi sorties de la boutique, allons me chercher un balais et ensuite nous irons me choisir un animal.

\- D'accord si tu veux, me répondis ma mère, mais pour l'animal ça sera un hibou ou une chouette parce que les crapauds c'est hideux et je suis allergique aux chats.

Une fois rendu à la maison ma mère alla chercher mon frère pendant que je me remit à lire en sautant de joie au fait que j'allais retrouver mes amies et que nous allions rentrer à Elem dès demain.

* * *

J'étais vraiment nerveuse. Même si ma famille m'avait déjà parlée du monde magique, c'était la première fois que je verrais le monde des sorciers. Mon père aidant un peu à calmer ma nervosité m'accompagna sur la « La route Des Sorciers ». Nous allions acheter mes fournitures pour Elem, l'école de magie !

Rendus là bas nous avons d'abords achetés un chaudron et des fournitures de pour potions. Ensuite nous sommes allés prendre mon manuel et ensuite mon uniforme. Enfin pendant que mon père alla acheter une chouette je me dirigea vers un magasin très spécial. Le magasin de baguette. Le vendeur prit mes mesures et me demanda de quelle famille je venais.

-Je me nomme Rose-Michèle Lemay mais ma mère est une Tremblay.

-Un Lemay et une Tremblay ?! Tu es sang-pure, répondit-il, l'air surpris.

-Oui et alors ? Pourquoi un Lemay et une Tremblay ne pourraient pas ensemble? Après tout ce sont deux grandes familles de sang-purs.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant que ces deux familles sont ennemies depuis des générations ?

\- ...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais parlés de cette rivalité. C'était vrai que mes grands-parents maternels avaient l'air de détester mon père, mais quand même j'étais surprise.

Me tendant une baguette, il continua :

-Tu sais ça risque d'être long car les principes des deux familles vont être mêlés ensemble dans ta baguette, et comme ils sont très différents…

-Vous parlez des bouts de bois comme si ils pensaient.

\- Mais bien sur qu'elles pensent !

La conversation s'arrêta là. Je crois que je l'avais vexé. Après avoir essayé une dizaine de baguettes, je fine avec une qu'il qualifia « d'aérienne ».

Mon père m'attendais dehors avec une magnifique chouette nommé Alla. Nous sommes allés nous acheter une glace et pendant que nous les dégustions, la conversation avec le vendeur me revint en mémoire. J'interrogeai mon père là dessus.

\- Papa pourquoi le monsieur à paru surpris lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais Lemay et Tremblay ?

Embarrassé, il répondit :

-On en reparlera plus tard

\- Plus tard, je serai à Elem, je veux savoir maintenant ! Protestais-je.

Bon d'accord. Se résigna-t-il, je vais t'expliquer. La famille Tremblay est souvent considérée comme traître à leur sang. Si elle est aussi étendue c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur de mélanger son sang. Sauf la branche principale, dont ta mère fait partie. Les Lemay en revanche, sont très et évite les moldus c'est pourquoi les mariages arrangés sont choses courantes avec les famille de sang-purs française ou autres. J'ai été avec ta mère un long moment mais nos valeurs étaient trop différentes et on ne s'entendait plus.

Après ça nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Repensant aux paroles de mon père je fit ma valise pour être ne pas faire attendre mes amies que allaient demain pour aller à Elem ensemble.

* * *

-Rosie! , me cria ma mère, on part pour R.D.S!

-Ok, lui répondis-je rapidement en lâchant mon exemplaire de magie de base pour débutant.

Je suis sortie rapidement de ma chambre et j'ai claqué la porte. Ma sœur Laure sortie sa tête de sa chambre et me dit que j'étais chanceuse d'aller à la route des sorciers. Elle même n',y est jamais allée. Elle à 11 ans et doit attendre 3 ans encore avant d'entrer à Elem.

Une fois rendue au bas de l'escalier, j'allai rejoindre ma mère près de la cheminé. Julie prie le pot de poudre de cheminette et m'en donna un poigné.

-As-tu ta liste de fournitures ?

-Oui lui répondis-je. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un hibou, et un balai ?

-On verra ça une fois là bas. Aller vas-y on se rejoint.

Je me rendis dans les flammes et annonçai très fort « route des sorciers ». je vis alors les flammes devenir vertes et tout disparu.

C'était la première fois que je rendais sur la route des sorciers. C'était si grand et pourtant ça ne pouvait pas exister. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques et plein de monde qui marchaient dans les rues.

-Pour commencer nous devons aller à la banque des sorciers. Ton père et moi avons un coffre là, vous aussi d'ailleurs, toi, tes frères et ta sœur, pour quand vous serez plus vieux.

Ma mère donna sa clef au gobelin qui lui avait répondu. Il nous amena au coffre de ma mère et l'ouvrit. Ma mère prit une vingtaine de galions et les mit dans son sac et puis elle prit 5 galions et me les donna. « C'est pour tes dépense personnelles » me dit-elle

-Maintenant nous allons à la feuille enchantée. C'est une librairie et une papeterie à la fois, me dit ma Julie. Sors ta liste nous allons en avoir besoin.

-Il est écris que j'ai besoin du manuel des sorts et enchantements niveau 1, du manuel de potin niveau 1, du livre des milles herbes et champignons, du manuel de magie sans baguette, du livre de soins aux créatures magiques et du livre formules d'attaque et de défense. J'ai aussi besoin de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre.

Une fois dans la boutique, nous avons trouvées tout ce dont j'avais besoin, nous avons payé puis nous sommes sorties. Puis nous avons été dans la boutique d'Elem pour acheter mon uniforme. Nous avons pries deux jupes noires, un pantalon noir et trois chemise blanches. Ensuite nous avons étés acheter mon chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaires. J'ai vérifié ce qui nous manquais la baguette, le balai et l'animal.

-Pour la baguette, on va ici, c'est le meilleur magasin de baguette au Canada. Elle est tenue par Patrick Gagnon.

C'était une petite boutique et ce n'était pas très propre. Il y avait plusieurs rangées d'étagères remplies de baguette. Le propriétaire vint vers moi. « Humm »dit-il et il alla dans une rangée. Il revint avec une boite noire, l'ouvrit et me tendit une baguette. Je la pris et fit un geste que j'avais appris dans mon exemplaire de Magie de base pour débutant. Cela produisit une vive lumière.

-Humm, c'est rare que la première soit la bonne du premier coup. Bon ça tombe bien, ça me fait moins de travail. Ensuite, j'ai acheté mon balai et mon hibou. J'ai hérité d'une chouette effraie nommée Gymn.

À la maison, j'ai commencé à feuilleter mes nouveaux livres. J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller rejoindre mes amies sorcières demain pour partir à l'école de magie.


	2. Chapitre 2 marion

Bon enfin, j'avais finis mes bagages, malgré le fait que mon frère ait prit ma valise pour la cacher, je pouvait enfin prendre le bras de ma mère pour transplaner. À la dernière seconde je vis mon frère me faire une grimace. Maudit Samuel, je n'ai pas hâte qu'il rentre à l'école de magie. Mais peut importe car j'allais rejoindre mes amies et nous allions rentrer à Elem.

Je m'excusai pour mon retard et je donnai comme explication seulement le nom de mon frère. J'avais mis mon uniforme mais par dessus j'avais prit un de mes chandails de quidditch préférée, les aigles de Québec. Moi, Rosie et Rose-Michèle avons discuté un peu puis m. Lemay nous appela pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. (Et non d'escampette) qui nous permettra de rejoindre la cours des maisons, l'endroit ou nous allions choisir notre élément. Une fois arrivée je fut émerveiller par la beauté des lieux, en partie par l'immense feux à l'une des extrémités du parc mais amies étant restées sur place alors que je me rendais vers ce feux en répondant à Rosie ne prêtant aucune attention au reste des lieux, croyant que mes amies allaient venir me rejoindre. Ce qu'elles ne feront jamais me dis-je en remarquant Rosie se diriger vers le ruisseau et Rose-Michèle vers la tour. Décidant de les ignorer pour le moment je regardai le feu quand une main apparue puis un visage. Un corps entier était en train de se matérialiser dans le feu. Un fois complètement apparue une dame dans la force de l'âge prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, je me nomme Mme Félicia, je suis la directrice adjointe de notre élément, le feu, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous serez dans votre élément durant le reste de votre scolarité et j'espère que vous avez bien choisis, avec votre cœur, car cela n'est pas interchangeable. Alors, je vais vous donner une poigner de poudre de cheminette et nous allons nous rendre au château Frontenac. Rendus là bas, nous allons nous rendre dans la grande salle pour faire connaitre aux autres votre choix. Après avoir souper, vous monterez au dortoir, vos valise y sont déjà et vos horaire vous serons remis. Des questions?

-Oui, dit une fille aux cheveux tellement foncés qu'ils paraissaient noir, les examens de cycles sont en qu'elle année?

\- Vous passerez vos buse en 3ème année et vos aspic en 5ème année, votre dernière année. Alors, c'est tout, allons-y.

Après avoir pris le cheminé, nous sommes rentrés dans une grande salle magnifique, plusieurs petites tables étaient occupées par des élèves un peu plus vieux que nous. Il restait tables avec des places de libres. Une avec un bol d'eau, une autre munie d'une bougie. Les deux autres étais séparément d'un bonzaï et d'un bol de fleurs séchées. Je suivie Mme Félicia qui nous guida vers la table dotée d'une chandelle.

Après que tous furent installés, les quatre directeurs adjoints firent un petit discoure pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Moi, bonne élève que je suis, je laissai aller glisser mon regard sur les autres élèves de la salle. Lorsque l'un des directeur fit apparaitre le souper je me jettai dessus. J'avais faim quoi!

Une fois le souper fini, notre préfète, Léa, nous amena au dortoir. Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai été éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Tout était décoré de couleurs chaudes. Il y avait un gigantesque foyer avec d'énormes divans devant. Prenant place sur l'un d'eux, je proposai :

-Nous pourrions nous assoir et nous présenter.

-Bonne idée, répondit la fille que j'avais remarquée tout à l'heure, Bonjour je m'appelle Kelly, je suis sang- pur, j'habite à Québec mais je viens de Vancouver.

En plus de Kelly et moi il y avait une jeune fille blonde nommée Mickaëlle et quatre garçons, séparément Sam, sang–mêlé, George, né-moldu, Jérémie, un autre sang- mêlé et Mathieu, un Gagnon, mon cousin, (pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est sang-pur). Les garçons et moi (sauf Mathieu qui avait décidé de m'ignorer) en vernîmes à parler de quidditch et de la LNQ et des meilleures équipes. Je défendis bravement les aigles de Québec bien que se ne soit pas leur meilleure saison. Puis nous nous rendîmes qu'il était déjà onze heure et qu'il étais mieux pour nous d'aller nous coucher pour être en forme. Une fois mon pyjama nit je souhaitai bonne nuit au autres filles et me couchai en me demandant si mes deux amies étais heureuse dans leur élément et si elle avait fait comme moi le choix avec leur cœur.


	3. Chapitre 2 rose-michèle

**salut tout le monde , je suis vraiment désolé du retard par rapport au postage des chapitre mais je n'avais pas prévue le camp d'hiver de l'école, où il n'y a pas d'ordinateur. mais bon nous voilà de retour à la maison et voici le reste de nos chapitres 2 alors voilà ! je serais très heureuse si je recevait quelques reviews !**

* * *

J'étais sidérée! Après que mon père nous ais déposer grâce à la poudre de cheminette, moi, Marion et Rosie, mon père nous expliqua que nous devions choisir dans le parc et que nous pouvions nous déplacer dans la cour intérieure. Il y avait un magnifique feu, un très grand arbre, une rivière et une tour ou il devait y avoir beaucoup de vent. J'hésitai un long moment entre aller voir le feu, qui était vraiment magnifique, et monter dans le tour, car j'adorais le vent. Marion était déjà au feu, Rosie a la rivière. Finalement, puisque j'avais vraiment envie de vent, je monte en haut de la tour. La bas, je me mis à parler avec une autre fille, Audrey-Anne.

-Alors, toi tu es sang-pure, sang-mêlé ou née-moldu? Demandai-je.

-je suis une née-moldue. Répondit-elle. J'ai tellement été surprise quand moi et mon frère jumeau Alexandre avons reçu notre lettre!

Elle avait l'air vraiment excitée. Je regardai les autres personnes dans la tour. Nous étions huit. Quatre filles; Moi, Audrey-Anne, Amely et Vanessa. Les garçons s'appelaient Alexandre, Gabriel, Marc-Antoine et François. Soudain, une jeune femme se matérialisa avec un grand sourire. Elle se présenta :

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Maé Marcille, mais appeler moi mademoiselle Maé. Je suis la responsable de l'élément de l'air. Suivez-moi.

Nous descendîmes de la tour, à contre cœur dans mon cas. Nous arrivâmes alors dans un très grand hall ou je vis mes deux amies dans les groupes eau et feu. C'était drôle! Elle qui s'entendait si bien dans des éléments opposés. Ensuite, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce immense. Il y avait plein de petite table ronde de dix personnes ou chaque groupe s'assit l'un après l'autre. Les quatre responsable des éléments firent un discours puis, l'un deux fis apparaitre le buffet. Je m'empiffrai tant la nourriture était bonne. IL y avait deux élèves qui étaient à l'école depuis un an à notre table et ils m'expliquèrent le système de l'école.

-Ici, on passe les BUSE à 16 ans et les ASPIC a 18 ans. A 14, 15 et 16 ans, on a un prof qui s'occupe des trois niveaux. Ensuite, à 17 et 18, c'est un autre cour. Pour les cours optionnel, c'est le prof responsable qui s'occupe de trouver un enseignant. Avez-vous pris des options? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondirent Alexandre et Vanessa.

-Étude des modlus, dit Vanessa.

-Divination, dit Audrey-Anne.

-Moi aussi, dis-je, avec arithmancie et astronomie.

-Ou la.. Tu t'es donné du travail, dit François.

Me tournant vers les autres garçons, je leur demande leurs options.

-Botanique, dirent Gabriel et Marc-Antoine.

-Moi, je vais aller en arithmancie, dit François.

-Alors je vais être seule en astronomie… dis-je.

-Non car les cours optionnels sont commun avec les autres maisons, me dit l'un des deux garçons.

Je souris. Ensuite, mademoiselle Maé vint nous voir pour nous présenter le préfet de nôtre élément; Daniel Martin. Il nous mena jusqu'à la salle commune, une tour dont le mot de passe étais aigle. Il nous laissa nous installer.

La salle était dans un style grec, soit, les parois blanches et beaucoup de dômes. La déco était dans des couleurs très pales. En revanche, les murs, sauf ceux des dortoirs, étaient des voiles blancs. Puisque les chambres étaient par quatre, je me mis avec Audrey-Anne, Vanessa et Amély. Vanessa préféra rester dormir car elle venait du Nouveau-Brunswick et la route avait été longue. Je redescendis avec Audrey et Amély. Avec les garçons, on fit plus ample connaissance.

-Alors, vous êtes des nés-moldus, sang-melés ou sang-purs? Demandais-je, curieuse.

-Née-moldue! Cria presque Audrey-Anne.

-Pareil, je suis son jumeau, dit Alexandre.

-Sang-mêlée mais ma mère m'a élevée toute seule et c'est une moldue. Dit Amély, qui, paraissant gênée, baissa les yeux.

-Ah… Moi je suis sang-pur et Gabriel est sang-mêlé, dit Marc-Antoine. Sa mère est née-moldue mais sorcière et son père un simple sorcier parfaitement normal.

-Toi François, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Mon arrière-grand-mère était moldus. Toi?

-Sang-pure, mon père est un Lemay et ma mère une Tremblay.

Gabriel, Marc-Antoine et François me regardèrent, l'air surpris. Je me rappelai la conversation avec mon père et soupira. Timidement, Amély demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change?

François expliqua.

-C'est que ses deux familles se déteste depuis la nuit des temps. Elles sont tellement opposées!

-Et toi, tu ne hais pas les moldus? Dit Gabriel en se tournant vers moi.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je répondis :

-Ais-je vraiment l'air de les haïr? Je ne trainerais pas avec Audrey si elle me dégoutait, non?

-Logique… Mais tu es sure?

Exaspérée, je décidai d'explorer la salle commune. Elle était magnifique! En déambulant au hasard, je trouvai un grand balcon donnant sur le Vieux-Québec. Quelle vue magique! Calmée, je redescendis voir les autres qui expliquaient les règles du quidditch à Audrey-Anne, Alexandre et Amély. Je ris en voyant Amély demander comment des balles pouvaient bouger toutes seules. Je remontai à mon dortoir et fouilla dans ma valise. J'y découvris avec surprise deux nouvelles cravates et un nœud papillons bleus-gris. Je regardai mon horaire. Je commençais en défense/attaque! Je choisis mes vêtements pour le lendemain et me coucha. J'eu de la difficulté à m'endormir tant j'avais hâtes au lendemain.

Mes cours commençais!


	4. Chapitre 2 rosie

Le lendemain matin je me suis levée tôt car je devais préparer ma valise pour Elem. J'y ai mis mon pantalon noir, une jupe noire et deux de mes chemises blanches pour commencer. L'autre jupe je la mettrai aujourd'hui avec l'autre chemise. Puis j'ai mis tout le reste de me mon matériel. Une fois mes valises faites, je suis descendue avec elles.

C'est mon père qui vint me reconduire chez Rose-Michèle.

-Comment ça va, lui a demandé mon père, est-tu prête, à rentrer à Elem ?

-oui je suis prête, lui répondue-t-elle, et toi Rosie ?

\- Oui mais je suis nerveuse.

Nous nous sommes rendues alors, Rose-Mi et moi dans sa chambre pour attendre Marion

-T'es-tu achetée un hibou ? ,lui ai-je demandée

\- Oui je me suis achetée un chouette blanche nommée Alla

-Moi j'ai un chouette Effraie nommée Gymn

-Sinon tu penses que tu vas être dans quelle maison tu vas être à Elem ? , me demanda-t-elle

-Selon moi, eau ou air, et toi ?

-Feu ou air

-Ça serait dommage que je sois dans feu et toi dans eau ça devrait dire que je devrais te détester, lui dis-je.

Sur ces faits, Marion arriva avec sa valise.

-Salut, désolée du retard, nous dit-elle, mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me déranger.

Elle portait par dessus sa chemise un chandail de son équipe de quidditch préférée. J'avais rencontré Marion et Rose-Michèle dans une école secondaire publique moldue où j'allais l'année dernière. On avait passée les deux dernières années ensemble et nous sommes toutes les trois sorcière.

-Salut Marion, lui dis-je, selon toi tu vas aller à quelle maison ?

-Feu ou Terre, me répondit-elle. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on parte pour Elem. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble et si je vais m'y plaire.

-Moi ma sœur m'en a parlé, dit Rose-Michèle, c'est très grand et chaque maison a ses dortoirs et ses toilettes. Les terrain de quidditch est sur les plaine d'Abraham et l'école comme nous le savions déjà est dans le château Frontenac.

Moi aussi j'avais hâte d'arriver à Elem et de d'découvrir dans quelle maison j'allais être. J'ai aussi hâte d'explorer l'école en entier et de découvrir tous ses passages secrets et salles secrètes.

-les filles !, nous cria M. Lemay, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Nous descendîmes alors en courant dans les escaliers et nous nous rendîmes près de la cheminée. Le père de Rose-Mi nous y attendait avec dans ses mains un pot de poudre de cheminette. Nous en prîmes chacune une poignée. Rose-Michèle disparut la première, suivit par Marion. Après cela je les rejoignis.

L'endroit ou j'apparue était magnifique. C'était un grand terrain gazonné entouré d'une forêt. Il y avait un grand feu, un lac, un grand arbre et une haute tour. Rose-Mi devant moi regardait aussi le paysage tandis que Marion avançait, comme obnubilé par le feu, je savais quelle avait fait son choix

\- Maintenant, dit M. Lemay je vais partir et vous devrez choisir l'un des monuments. Choisissez bien, ce choix ne sera pas réversible.

Il repartie par la cheminé par la quelle nous étions arrivés et nous fumes seules.

\- Le choix va être difficile, dis-je.

-Oui très, répondit Marion


End file.
